


through sunsets and sunrises, can i hold your hand?

by antiangst



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiangst/pseuds/antiangst
Summary: one project that causes all the memories minjeong locked deep in her heart to break free.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	through sunsets and sunrises, can i hold your hand?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by mino's sunrise and iz*one's really like you.

Minjeong thought she was already over it. How the hands she used to hold during sunrises slowly slipped away as the sun sets, how the smile that used to greet her once the classes ends and they would go home together slowly faded away, how she used to be meet her at the bus station whenever the older girl would ask for her company in buying materials for school. She thought she was over the girl she used to walk home even when she lives on the other side of the town, and all the things that used to fill her heart with joy.

She thought she was over it until today, when one project from her prof entangles their lives once again, and every memory with Jimin that she tried to lock up in the deepest part of her heart breaks free.

“Team,” the old man coughed, getting the attention of the dancers who were waiting in the studio before looking back at Minjeong by the door, telling her to come in.”This is Kim Minjeong.” Everybody’s eyes switched to Minjeong. Minjeong looked around the room with a shy smile on her face, looking at them one by one until her eyes finally landed on a blue haired woman sitting at the back, _Yoo Jimin._ And after two years without seeing the older, she never thought she’d see Jimin look at her like this again. With a soft endearing gaze that almost made Minjeong swoon on spot. _Almost._ “She will be the final member to the team. I will leave her to your care.” with his final remark, he finally left the dance studio.

“So…Minjeong right?” A girl, who Minjeong thought looks younger than her, spoke as she sat in the circle the dancers made. She nodded. “I’m Yizhou! Welcome to the team!” Minjeong thought it was cute how the girl beamed with excitement, making her giggle a little. Their little conversation was then quickly interrupted when Jimin spoke, grabbing everyone’s attention. “This is the dance routine we came up with, we have two weeks until the competition. Practice is everyday after classes, is everyone free?” everyone nodded their heads in agreement as they watched the choreography on Jimin’s laptop.

The meeting was finally over and as soon as Minjeong walked out of the studio, she heard someone calling her from behind. “Minjeong!”

It was Yizhou.

No, she was definitely _not_ hoping it was Jimin who called her.

“Hey!” Yizhou jumped beside her. _She really is a child._ Minjeong thought. “What’s up?” she replied as she continued walking to the cafeteria for lunch. “Let’s grab lunch together!”

“I thought you’ll go talk to Minjeong?” Aeri, Jimin’s bestfriend, looked at her with furrowed brows. The older told her to go first earlier and just save her a seat at the cafeteria but here she is, not even minutes after she said that, sitting beside her best friend with shoulders slumped and pout on her lips. Aeri figured things didn’t go well. “She was talking to Yizhou, I guess I’ll talk to her some other time.” Jimin reasoned.

It was 5pm, the sun is slowly starting to set, it reminded her how sunsets used to mean so much to her. How it used to be the best part of her days.

_“Minjeong!” looking though a sea of people in the open field, Minjeong finally spots a blue haired woman sitting under a tree. A familiar smile instantly appeared on her face that Minjeong always thought was cute. “You waited?” Minjeong asked when she reached the her, watching the older girl jump from her seat. Minjeong thinks she waited for too long already, seeing how it’s almost sunset and classes ended 30 mins ago. “Hmm, I heard from your classmate you’d come out late. And you know I’m not used to going home without you” Jimin replied, and Minjeong could already feel her cheeks burning. “I see…Let’s go then?” she replied shyly and Jimin grinned, linking arms with her and leading the way out of the campus._

Before Minjeong could even get carried away with the memories, she looked at her watch. _Shit._ She didn’t even realize shew was spacing out for 5 minutes already. _Damn this sunset._ She cursed to herself and hurriedly walked down to the dance studio.

Upon entering the hall, she was greeted by Yizhou and the other dancers. “There you are!” Yizhou beamed and everyone turned their heads to her. _God Yizhou._ She internally facepalmed before dropping her bag at the corner and joining them in the middle. “Minjeong, are you single?” Yizhou asked out of nowhere, and Minjeong’s eyes grew big, almost making her spit out the water she was just drinking. “H-huh?” she stuttered, making Yizhou repeat her question. “Everyone’s wondering if you’re taken because you’re too pretty to be single.” _She’s so straightforward omg._ Minjeong panicked at how almost everyone in the room was waiting for a response that it made her answer with, “Uh yeah.” _Fuck no, I’m not taken! Why did I say that?!_ She could only scream internally as she heard them whisper a couple of oohs “See! I told y’all she’s too pretty to be single!”

“Who’s too pretty to be single?” A voice from behind spoke, and by reflex, Yizhou replied before she could even turn around. “Minjeong--.” Her lips immediately shut up when she saw Jimin standing at the door, causing Minjeong and the other dancers to laugh, but Minjeong’s laughter died down quickly as Jimin looked at her with a questioning look. _Is she mad…?_ Before Minjeong could even process her thoughts, their once again staring contest got cut off with Aeri gathering everyone’s attention. “Okay guys! Since everyone’s already here, let’s start practice?”

Minjeong has never felt this exhausted her entire dancing life. Going through the same steps for an hour really did things to her. They were given a 30 minutes break and everyone took this opportunity to buy something at the cafeteria. “Minjeong? You’re not buying anything?” asked Yizhou, who was already on her way out of the studio. Minjeong only shook her head in response, saying her water is enough and she’ll just spend the break resting. Being busy looking through her bag, she felt someone walking over to her and she thought it was Yizhou again, “I told you I’m not going to eat--Jimin?” Jimin looked at her.There it is again, the soft gaze that makes Minjeong’s heart melt. “Uh…hi?” the older spoke nervously, and for Minjeong, it sounded like she’s talking to a stranger. _Well, maybe we are._ Shrugging the thoughts out of her head, she replied, “Do you need something?”

“Can we talk?”

Minjeong feels like her heart is bursting again just by those three words, she can feel the walls she built around her heart will crack anytime, she can feel herself holding onto another ray of sun that she’s not sure if this time, it will stay and hold her tight too.

“How are you?” Jimin spoke shyly, she don’t really know how to talk to the younger anymore and she’ll admit that. But even though she knows Minjeong is not the type to make conversations longer, she hoped she could talk to her longer, at least just until the break is over. “I’m fine. You?” Just as she expected. _You’re still the same…cute._ Jimin chuckled lightly, earning a confused look from the younger. “I’m fine…” she sighs before continuing. “I’m glad I got to talk to you again.” When she turned to look at Minjeong, she saw the younger looking at her with a soft gaze. “I missed you.”

“See you tomorrow!” Minjeong waved Yizhou a goodbye since the younger lives on the other side of the campus. She was walking down the gates when she saw a familiar figure leaning against the wall, as if she’s waiting for someone. “Jimin?”

“Oh! I was waiting for you. Do you wanna walk home together? Since we’re taking the same route _now.”_ She emphasized on the _now_ and Minjeong lost count at how many times she blushed today. First of all, Jimin still remembers how they used to walk home together and god, Jimin also knows Minjeong didn’t actually live near Jimin’s route. “You knew?” Jimin grinned. “Yeah, Aeri always tells me she saw you walking back to school.” there was a pause, as Jimin grabbed the blonde girl’s hand, intertwining them. Minjeong tries her best to not show the older girl her blushing cheek. “You should’ve told me, you know.”

“It’s fine. I liked it anyway.” Minjeong whispers, but Jimin heard her loud and clear.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked, still holding hands by the way, that they didn’t even realize they’re already at the bus stop where they’d part ways. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Jimin looked at the blonde girl with a hopeful smile on her face.

“Of course.”

Two weeks passed by quickly, to Minjeong’s disappointment. Spending time with Jimin made her feel a lot of things again and she don’t think she can handle going back to the way they used to be after the competition is over. She hopes she never lose her again. Not when she finally feel alive again. She hopes.

“WE WON!!!!” Everyone soared in happiness as the announcer declared their group as the winner of the dance competition. All of the students who came to watch and support their University jumped from their seats. Minjeong was still in shock when she felt Yizhou grabbing her by the waist. “Minjeong! We won!” She can’t believe it. All the hard work paid off and she can’t be any more happier than to take pride that they won a competition in honor of their University.

As Yizhou puts her down, she saw Jimin on the corner of her eye staring at her with a satisfied smile on her face, muttering a “congrats.”

“This calls for a celebration!” a member of the dance team shouted, earning an agreement from everyone and their prof since he knows they deserve it.

And that’s how they ended up in a restaurant that could accommodate the whole team. With sojus and foods all over the tables, they celebrated their victory to their heart’s content.”

“You know, Minjeong, you told me you’re taken but I haven’t seen you with anyone.” Yizhou spoke bluntly, not even caring about the others sharing table with them, though it’s just Aeri and Jimin. _Even when she’s drunk she’s still straightforward._ Minjeong thought as she bites her lip. She literally forgot about that she told everyone she’s taken. “Uh…”

She didn’t finish what she was about to say as Jimin interrupted. “It’s getting late, I’m going home.” Everyone in their table turned to her. “You said you’re free until 8pm?” Aeri, who was sitting beside her, looked at her knowingly as if Jimin wasn’t telling the truth. “I remembered I have to review for a quiz tomorrow.” she reasoned out. She hurriedly packed her bag and was ready to leave her seat when Minjeong spoke, “I’ll walk you home.”

Jimin could feel the night breeze creeping on her skin and she could only shiver. Before she could even reach her shoulders for warmth, a pair of hands and a jacket beat her to it. “You’re cold.” Minjeong smiled at her sweetly, before averting her eyes back on the road. _So pretty._ Jimin thought Minjeong was one of the prettiest girl she has ever seen, so it’s no surprise to her that everyone loves her. Speaking of love, she remembered how Yizhou kept saying how Minjeong has a boyfriend and she just scoffs. Unfortunately, Minjeong noticed her change in mood and asked her what’s wrong. _What’s wrong? Yeah, what the hell is wrong with me. Why am I getting so worked up at the thought of you being with someone that isn’t me?_ She takes a deep breath before telling Minjeong it’s nothing. She hoped that was convincing enough for the younger to not push the topic even further.

If Jimin was being honest, there wasn’t really a day that the blonde girl left her mind. It’s just that after separating ways in highschool, she didn’t know how to reach out for her. She was busy with her studies and dance classes that she didn’t have time for anything else. Until one day, she heard from Aeri that Minjeong transferred to their Uni, Jimin debated if she would talk to the younger girl again but as overthinking took over her, she settled on a couple of ‘maybe next time’s until she completely lost confidence in doing so.

But that was until the dance competition finally gave her an opportunity to talk to her again. And Jimin could feel the nostalgic feelings hitting her as soon as the younger looked at her. Aeri would look at her playfully after telling her she saw them walking to the bus stop.

_Aeri: you like her!_

_Jimin: no, I don’t. are you out of your mind?_

_Aeri: if you not dating then why WALK HOME TOGETHER_

_Jimin: it’s our thing! Stop saying nonsense._

_Aeri: me when I’m denying I’m in love_

_...Love?_

Jimin was so deep her thought that she barely felt a tap on her shoulder. “Jimin? Are you okay?” Minjeong looked at her with concern, and without even thinking twice, Jimin blurted out the question she’s been dying to ask ever since they left the restaurant. “Are you really taken?” Minjeong’s eyes grew big, clearly taken aback with the sudden question, but her gaze softens quickly. “N-nope.” Minjeong thinks it’s just the alcohol getting in her head but she thought she saw Jimin smiling. “Then why did you tell them you’re taken?”

“Idk, it just slipped out of my mouth?” she replied.

“Then you’re single?” the older bombared her with another question and it made Minjeong chuckle.

“Nope.”

“No one’s pursuing you?”

“No one. Why?”

“Then would you go out with me?”

The words left Jimin’s lips before she could even think twice. _Fuck._ Her mind is starting to short circuit that it sobers her up, she was busy thinking of an excuse when she looked around her and saw the bus coming, god forgive her for what she’s about to do but she’s so humiliated right now. “U-uh…I gotta go! The bus is here! Bye!” She said too quickly that Minjeong, who was still standing in shock, couldn’t even respond.

Jimin facepalms herself as soon as she got on the bus. _What the hell was I thinking?_ She quickly fishes her phone out of her pocket to text Aeri.

Jimin: Aeri, I’m a mess.

Aeri: ? Not surprised but spill

Jimin: I asked Minjeong to go out with me

Aeri: WHAT

YOU ASKED HER WHATKSDJDHJSD

WHAT DID SHE SAY!!!

Jimin: Nothing.

I left her at the bus stop.

Aeri: .

Are you stupid? Genuine question.

YOU JUST LET THE OPPORTUNITY SLIP LIKE THAT?

Jimin: She don’t like me like that.

Aeri: Jimin. Everyone but you could realize that Minjeong likes you.

_Even when we were just in high school._

The last message struck something in her. It was well known in their campus back then that Jimin and Minjeong are inseparable duo. Their classmates would see them stealing glances at each other every ceremony in the morning. One of Jimin’s classmates even got appointed to hand her the gifts Minjeong would give during class hours. Jimin thought of Minjeong as a sweet girl back then, she would even return the favor by writing back to the younger’s letters with cookies. The first time she gave it to Minjeong, she earned a day of teasing from Aeri.

Looking back at it, the little things she thought was only because of their friendship became as clear as sky that she, in deed, might have been in love with the blonde girl all along. Basically, this realization ended up keeping her up all night. _God, I’m in love. I really am in love.._

Next morning, she was walking by the hallway to attend her next class when Aeri approached her from behind. “You didn’t reply to me last night.” there was a tease in her tone that made Jimin glare at her. Aeri just laughed it off before continuing to tease the older. “Did it finally _hit_ you?” This time, Jimin slapped her shoulders. “Stop talking nonsense.” Aeri just shrugged her shoulders as they continued walking down the hall, but was soon stopped with a student approaching them. “Yoo Jimin right?” the student asked and Jimin nods. “Minjeong asked me to give this to you.” She handed a box that was neatly wrapped and fled the scene. Jimin was still puzzled at the sudden gift but when she saw Aeri looking at her with the sly smile on her face, she just facepalms.

“That’s it for today class, enjoy your break.” the bell rings and the students started walking out of the room, leaving Aeri and Jimin behind. “Did you open it? What does it say?” Aeri flooded Jimin with question as soon as she got to the latter’s desk. “Open it!” She demanded, looking more excited than Jimin herself, who is by the way, more nervous than usual. _Is this about last night?_ She thought and braced herself before finally opening the box.

It’s full of chocolates that Minjeong used to buy her back in high school, it immediately planted a sweet smile on her lips, Minjeong still knows her too well. But that’s not all that is inside, as she dug until the end of it, she found a folded paper with a “read me” written on it.

“My answer is yes.”

Aeri read out loud, Jimin totally forgot she’s not alone right now.

“OH MY GODDDDDD” Aeri screeched and Jimin swears she could go deaf. “She said yes!” the younger jumps from her seat as Jimin was still processing her thoughts. “She said yes…” she mumbled to herself. Aeri shook her shoulders in happiness, bringing her back to reality. “What are you still doing here? Go get your girl!” And with one last push from her best friend, she was out in the hallway and running through the campus to search for the blonde girl. _Her girl._

“Yah! I will not rest until I find out who your boyfriend is! Is he cute? Is he older?” Minjeong and Yizhou were walking to the cafeteria and just like usual, the younger is once again bombarding her with questions about her supposed ‘lover’ and she can’t find any opportunity to break it to her that it was all a lie because before she could even speak, she heard a familiar voice calling her from afar.

“Minjeong!” just as she turned around, she was greeted with a body slamming itself on her with a tight hug. “Jimin..” she whispers and it makes her smile how the older girl feels warm, _just like home_.

Yizhou looked confused as the scene unfolds in front of her. “Uh? What’s going on?”

Minjeong just looked at her with a smile on her face. “This is my _girlfriend,_ Yizhou.”

**Author's Note:**

> uh? i just want to ask if y'all are interested in social media aus? i was thinking of making my third prompt a social media one. i'll make a twitter account if a lot are interested. don't mind sharing your thoughts and opinions in this story. thank you for reading x


End file.
